


Spear

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Snippets of Sadness and Angst [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief, jim lost his bones, spock offers comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't know how to go on without his Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spear

Jim hadn't spoken more than one word for two days. He refused to go anywhere near Medbay. After all, why would he want to see Bones's domain without Bones? 

Spock was concerned about his Captain and went in search of him, finding him staring out into space numbly, clutching the doctor's tricorder in his hand. He started when Spock walked in, but said nothing for a long time. Then he said the most words he'd been able to string together since his best friend had been cut down by a spear to the heart. Jim thought it might as well have gone right through his own, as well. 

"Bones was right. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence. And endless loss." He sighed. "How do I go on, Spock? How?", he whispered, blue eyes dull and heavy with grief. 

Spock felt a pang for his friend. Jim had lost so much, and yet another loved one was taken from him. He chose his words carefully. 

"You will not go need to go on alone, Jim. I have been and always shall be your friend. We will grieve the good doctor together." 

Spock soon found himself with an armful of sobbing Captain. Jim poured out his pain on his first officer, who didn't move a muscle until the storm was spent.


End file.
